Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate link chain, in particular for a continuously variable transmission in a motor vehicle. The chain has longer and shorter chain links which include longer and shorter link plates that are coupled to each other by pairs of rocker pressure pieces. In addition, the present invention relates to a CVT transmission having such a plate link chain. The letters CVT stand for continuously variable transmission, and mean that the CVT transmission is variable by stepless adjustments.
Description of the Related Art
From the German published application DE 100 36 258 A1 a plate link chain for a continuously variable transmission of a motor vehicle is known. The chain is made up of individual chain links that are connected to one another by articulated devices. Each of the chain links has a plurality of link plates situated essentially parallel to each other, at least part of the chain links having different link plates, with at least one first type of link plate and at least one second type of link plate.
From German published application DE 199 51 949 A1 a plate link chain is known having a plurality of link plates which are connected with one another flexibly by means of pressure pieces, the pressure pieces running transversely to the longitudinal direction of the chain. A deflection of the plate link chain in at least one direction transverse to its running direction to damp pressure vibrations is subject to resistance.
From German published application DE 101 18 102 A1 a plate link chain is known having at least one swivel guard, which ensures that the swivel angle between chain links having different pitches is smaller than 27 degrees.
From German published application DE 197 43 676 A1 it is known additionally to use link plates which have two openings that are separated from each other by means of a central crosspiece.
An object of the present invention is to further improve a plate link chain, in particular with regard to its service life and/or unwanted noise development during operation.